Best Friends Do Lunch
by Shadowgate
Summary: The four boys have a wild time eating out.


Best Friends Do Lunch

By Shadowgate

…

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman walked into Fuddruckers to have lunch.

Cartman said "awe man there are no booths to sit at."

Kyle replied "well we can sit at this round table."

Stan collected the money from his friends and placed all the orders.

After they had their burgers/fries/sodas Stan ordered a banana split for dessert.

Kyle looked at Stan's dessert and said "oh that looks great Stan."

Stan said "yes ice cream always looks great Kyle."

Kyle said "well there was a time when you turned 10 and you didn't think so."

Stan replied "well first of all I fell into a severe depression but I'm now over it. I never had Asperger's Syndrome but some people do. I'm glad to be over it and I'm glad to be back with my friends. It's been six months since I turned 10 and I've not been depressed since."

Kyle said "I remember you said you needed us and luckily we are now back together as a group of four."

Stan said "yes and luckily I can not only be a part of our group again but I enjoy ice cream again."

Kyle said "oh and your ice cream has a banana."

Stan immediately responded "I thought you hated bananas Kyle."

Kyle said "I do but I'm glad you're enjoying them."

Stan also added "I guess so. Oh and the way you said 'your ice cream has a banana' you make it sound like I'm a little kid learning from Sesame Street."

Kyle said "oh Stan now you're acting immature for your age."

Stan said "well gee Kyle the way you told me I had a banana in my ice cream like I wouldn't know that at the age of 10 sure made me sound immature for my age. Why don't you just feed it to me like I'm a baby?"

Kyle said "alright then I will feed to you like a baby."

Kenny said "oh no way."

Cartman began laughing "oh it hurts" he said.

Kyle picked up Stan's bowl of ice cream and spoon and said "now brat open wide."

Instead Stan put his hands under Kyle's hands and shoved the bowl of ice cream right into his face.

All three boys were now laughing at Kyle who had his face covered in ice cream.

Kyle just groaned.

After Kyle came back from the restroom he said "Stan I can't believe you just shoved that ice cream in my face."

Kenny said "I can't believe you grabbed the ice cream and told him you'd feed it to him like a baby."

Cartman said "well I can believe it Kyle. You take an interest in your best friend's ice cream he just might let you have it."

Stan and Kenny laughed.

Kyle replied to Cartman "well fat boy maybe I should share something with Stan like special information perhaps."

Cartman said "oh Kyle I'm sure you've told Stan all your precious secrets."

Kyle said "well not this information" and then he turned to Stan and said "Stan as your best friend I have some special information to share with you."

Stan asked "what's that Kyle?"

Kyle stood up on his chair and turned sideways then said "I'm going to fart on Cartman."

Then Kyle farted on Cartman right in his face.

Stan and Kenny laughed and Cartman screamed.

Five minutes after Stan and Kenny stopped laughing Kyle asked "well Stan what did you think of the special information I shared with you."

Stan said "well as your best friend I'd like to say that you shared it not only with me but with Kenny so it was more than just special information for your best friend."

Kyle said "yeah but Kenny is like a brother to us."

Cartman said "oh and what am I?"

Stan and Kyle ignored Cartman and Stan said "yes you're right and another thing about the special information Kyle is that I'm glad the delivery didn't come straight in my face."

Cartman said "oh no he delivered it straight into my face."

Stan said "that's why I'm happy about it."

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny all laugh.

Kenny added "it's great you two see me like a brother."

Kyle said "well Kenny if you needed a heart transplant I'd give you the one that beats in my chest. Oh but the law wouldn't allow that."

Cartman said "plus you don't have the same blood type as Kenny."

Kyle said "I know that you dirt bag we share the same blood type."

Cartman said "yeah and you wouldn't give me your heart."

Kyle shot back "you wouldn't give me your kidney."

Stan snapped "YEAH!"

Cartman remained silent.

Kenny chimed in "for a heart transplant you'd have to be a dead registered organ donor for that."

Kyle said "you're right."

Stan said "well luckily Kenny you don't need a heart transplant. But over the past six months you were in need of an ambulance on three separate occasions and we got you one."

Kenny said "yes but still."

Stan said "still what?"

Kenny answered "well it's not your fault but on all three occasions something happened that caused the back doors of the ambulances to come open. On all three occasions I flew out of the ambulances while they were still in motion. Each time I went flying on a stretcher out the doors and never made it to the hospital."

Kyle and Stan were in shock.

Cartman laughed "ha ha ha ha" and went on to say "no way Kenny. You went flying out the ambulance doors."

Cartman continued to laugh.

Stan and Kyle began laughing as well.

Kenny was irritated.

Cartman said "cheer up Kenny or if you need some cheering up you should go to Kyle's house tonight. Every night they have bedtime story night and it's so cute."

Kyle said "what are you talking about Cartman?"

Cartman answered "you know Kyle you have bedtime story time at your house. You get into your PJ's and then Ike reads you a bedtime story. It's been going on for years."

Stan and Kenny said "aww!"

Kyle dumped a glass of ginger ale on Cartman's pants.

Cartman screamed and then the manager came and told all four boys they had to leave for being so disruptive.

When all four boys got out in the parking lot Stan said "we'll have to do this again next Saturday."

Kyle, Kenny and Cartman all said "NO" at once.

THE END

…..


End file.
